


Closer

by LittleWolf95



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dorky Lesbians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, WynHaught brotp, attempt at fluff, supportive girlfriends, tumblr promts, wayhaught being cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolf95/pseuds/LittleWolf95
Summary: Just A group of unrelated one-shots showing random events in the relationship between Waverly and Nicole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was suggested by the Tumblr User: thoughtsofabritishtwin. 
> 
> the exact prompt was:Wayhaught drinking hot chocolate by the fire in a snowstorm. 
> 
> Not exactly what was requested but very close.

 

Nicole was late.

 

That was all that Waverly could think about as she tried to make herself busy around the homestead. Nicole was usually only a few minutes late whenever she was, not two hours like tonight and the brunette couldn't help but worry about what could have happened, especially in a town overrun by demons and other supernatural beings hell bent on destroying humanity.

 

Her mind flashed back to all the near-death moments that Nicole had experienced since she had moved to Purgatory making her wonder if something or someone had hurt the redhead. _Calm down Waverly, she's just late. She probably got caught up in a case or something that she can't get away from._ She mentally told herself, glancing at the text message that she had since Nicole over an hour before, which had not even been seen.

 

Dialing the number to the redhead's cell one more time she let out a groan when she only got voicemail. “Hey, it's me...You never showed up so I was worried. Call me back.”

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Officer Nicole Haught was fighting with the heater in her patrol car, her fingers numb even with the gloves on. As soon as it was blowing on high she took a moment to relax, closing her eyes as she waited for her body to warm up enough for her to go home. She had never seen an accident that bad before and the images seemed to be burned into her mind. 

 

_Come on, Snap out of it. You don't want to take the baggage home with you. You don't want this to ruin your night with Waverly._ She scolded herself mentally as she opened her eyes and finally started the car.  _The sooner you get to the Earp home-place, the sooner you can get a warm shower._

 

 

Waverly wasn't sure what she expected but seeing Nicole pull up the gravel driveway was not one of them, especially when it was close to nine o'clock and the snow outside was pelting down in torrents. As soon as the redhead walked in, Waverly quickly ran to take her coat.

 

“Sorry I'm late, we had an accident on the other side of town. It took me two hours to finish up.” Nicole explained as the shorter girl ushered her toward the living room where a fire was currently roaring in the fireplace.

 

“It's fine Baby, I know how hard your work is.” Waverly replied as she added “Do you want something to eat now or to wait? We are _**not**_ about to go out in this weather.” She stated, earning a slight smile as the older woman sank unto the couch.

 

“Right now I just want a hot shower and to get the feeling back in my extremities.” Nicole answered. 

 

“You know where the bathroom is and you left some clothes here the last time you spent the night.” Waverly stated as she headed back into the kitchen. 

 

 

 

 

Nicole didn't know what to think when she came down the stairs only to find that the coffee table had been laid out with still steaming food.

 

“What is this?” She asked, unable to keep from smiling as she came into the room.

 

“Since you were out freezing your ass off I decided that it would be best that we eat in here so that you could warm up.” Waverly responded, only to be pulled into a kiss an instant later. 

 

“You didn't have to do that babe.” she stated, watching as the brunette's face slightly flushed. 

 

“I know but I _wanted_ to.” 

 

 

“and I will make it up to you later.” 

 

 

 

Wynonna wasn't sure  _ what  _ she was walking in on when she came home, finding Nicole and Waverly basically tangled up in a blanket on the couch, the fire had died down to a dull flame. 

 

“They better not have fucked on the couch.” she muttered as she cautiously walked in, taking note of the empty dishes that was still on the coffee table. _Okay, so they didn't defile the couch...Which is good but now I have to do the fucking dishes._ Wynonna thought with a sigh, although she wouldn't dare wake Waverly, who she hadn't seen look so peaceful in a long time. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Wynonna shows up at Nicole's

Nicole wasn't sure what the hell was going on at one o'clock when someone was knocking—or rather pounding at the door.  _ Just who the hell could that be? I swear it better be important or I will shoot whoever it is _ . She thought as she got out of bed.

 

“Nicole get your ass out of bed! I have to piss!”

 

Nicole groaned as she recognized the very familiar and very slurred voice that was coming through the door.

 

“Hold your horses! I'm coming!” she called, nearly tripping over Calamity Jane on the stairs as the furball darted down ahead of her.

 

As soon as she opened the door she was met by two things: the smell of cheap whiskey and Wynonna pushing past her and rushing into the house. 

 

“Would it kill you to at least say thank you?” she called, rolling her eyes as she shut the door. After all, after all this time working with Wynonna  _ and dating _ her younger sister, Nicole was more than use to the off the wall antics.

 

“Fuck off cat! Don't you know the meaning of privacy!” 

 

Nicole bit her lip to keep from laughing at the sudden outburst that came from the dark haired woman in the bathroom. 

 

“Get your gay ass cat out of the bathroom! I swear she is just staring at me!” 

 

That was when Nicole burst into laughter.  _ Drunk Wynonna is more tolerable than normal Wynonna sometimes. _ She thought as she moved toward the doorway, keeping her back toward everything before calling “Calamity, come on. Leave Wynonna alone, besides you don't want to be around a drunk.”

 

“Shut up Ginger Snap, at least I don't have a pickle up my ass!”

 

“No, you’re just a jackass.” Nicole retorted, rolling her eyes as she picked the cat off of the floor and set it down on the couch “just hurry up, I want to go back to bed sometime before dawn!”

  
  


Twenty minutes later Nicole found herself throwing a blanket over a passed out Wynonna before sending a text to Waverly that read:

 

_ Don't worry about Wynonna, she's safe. Passed out on my couch and smelling like she drank all the stock at Shorty's.  _

 

Not even three minutes later Waverly had texted back.

 

_ Thank you for putting up with her babe. I owe you one. _

 

Nicole couldn't help but smile as she read that, her eyes lingering on the word babe. She thought about the brunette that was sleeping downstairs and the woman she was currently texting, these people were her family now or at least the closest thing of the sort that she had. 

 

_How about I pick you up around six tomorrow and we go somewhere, just the two of us?_

 

She typed back, her mind already whirling with date ideas.

 

_sounds perfect._

 

 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly comforts Nicole.

Nicole groaned as she pushed the mass of covers closer to Waverly's side of the bed, resisting the urge to just go sleep on the couch where it would be cooler. How in the hell can she sleep under five blankets? It's not even that cold in here? The redhead couldn't help but wonder as she set up, glancing over at the sleeping form of her girlfriend.

  
It was no secret that Nicole couldn't sleep well these days, although she usually didn't have that problem around Waverly, who seemed to have a calming effect on her although Nicole didn't quite understand how that particularly worked. Was it because of her love? Or was it something else entirely? Nicole couldn't help but wonder about it, especially now that the only sound in the homestead was the tick of the clock on Waverly's dresser.   
  
“What's wrong?”   
  
The sleep husked voice of her girlfriend jerked her from her thoughts.

  
“Nothing Waves, go back to sleep.”

  
She didn't mean to lie, but it came too easily. After all, Nicole Haught wasn't weak, especially when other people had it worse and how Nicole saw it, Waverly had it way worse.   
Her mother left, her sister and father died on the same night, her other sister was admitted to a hospital then left town as soon as she could, her uncle died, her oldest sister came back only to die again, and now this shit.

  
“Another Nightmare?”

  
Waverly guessed, sitting up and taking the redhead’s hand into her own.   
“You know its not good to hold things inside, right? That's what you always tell us.”   
  
_Damn it. I should have known she would use that against me!_   
  
“Yeah it was another nightmare but there isn't much to talk about. It's the same dream over and over.” Nicole answered, closing her eyes as she tried not to think about the images that her brain played before her every time she dozed off.   
  
She felt lips press against her knuckles as soon as she had said that and she knew that Waverly understood.   
  
“I’m here if you need anything at all. Just tell me okay?”   
  
Nicole sighed as she turned her full attention towards her girlfriend, leaning down to press a kiss on her cheek.

  
“I know, but I don't want you having to deal with my shit when you have enough going on.” Nicole responded, earning a sigh.

  
“Yet you have to deal with mine? Isn't a relationship supposed to be about support, love, and trust? Sometimes even the strongest people need someone to lean on Nicole. Can you trust me enough to be that support for you?”   
  
Nicole could hear the plea in Waverly's voice as she spoke and it hurt to know that she was the cause of the younger woman's pain.   
  
“I do trust you, baby. Don't ever doubt that.” the redhead began, misinterpreting her girlfriend's word to be an accusation. Does she think I don’t trust her? Have I really been sending those kinds of vibes?   
  
“I know you do, just not with this...Now with something that hurts you so bad. You're almost as stubborn as my sister, no wonder the two of you don’t get along.” Waverly said, hoping to reassure her lover, who sounded close to tears all of a sudden.

  
“Just let me be your rock for tonight. Let me hold you like you do me whenever all this shitty, crazy world gets too much. You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, just let me be your anchor to the present.”   
  
Nicole remembered some of those very words coming out of her own mouth after the evens with Willa and after Waverly had found out that she wasn't an Earp. She remembered holding a rather distraught Waverly throughout the night, listening to her fears and helping her calm down if she did wake up from a flashback.

  
“What did I do to deserve you?”

  
She managed to say, the tension breaking in the room as Waverly pulled her down onto the bed beside of her, lips finding hers with a feather-light touch.

  
“You're the best girlfriend in the world and I love you, is that reason enough?”   



	4. Chapter 4

Waverly felt like crying, even though she knew she probably should be used to the gut-wrenching disappointment that always seemed to haunt her around her birthday. Why had she hoped that this year would be different? That Nicole or maybe even Wynonna would actually remember? 

 

But they hadn't and Nicole had a 'top secret case’ at work and Wynonna was going to go track down some demon or something, Waverly really hadn't been paying attention when she had told her. 

 

_ Snap out of it, this isn't the first time you've spent your birthday alone. _

 

She told herself mentally as she got out of her jeep, slamming the door behind her.

  
  


She was almost blinded by tears as she unlocked the door, however, suddenly the sound of voices caused her to freeze, her mind whirling with worse case scenarios.

 

“Ow! Motherfucking thing is still hot!”

 

“I told you it wouldn't be cool enough to take out of the pan yet!”

 

“If I listened to you  **_nothing_ ** would be ready by the time that Waverly gets here!”

 

_ What the heck are they talking about? _ She wondered, not able to make out the exact conversation since it was mostly muffled by the distance.

 

Slowly she let herself in, hoping to catch whoever it was in the act of  _ whatever  _ it was that they were doing, however, she froze when she saw how the living room was decorated. There were streamers tied around the stairs and a bouquet of roses on the coffee table but what really caught her attention was the large banner that read Happy Birthday in bold, glittery letters.

 

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, at least until Wynonna actually came into the room, partially covered in flour.

 

“Shit, You're home already. We tried to get everything ready after you left this morning.” she stated, expression turning slightly concerned when she saw a tear fall down her sister's face “What's wrong Baby girl?” 

  
  


“You guys are terrible. I actually thought you had forgotten.” waverly managed to say, smiling slightly as she went forward and hugged Wynonna who instantly returned the embrace.

 

“For one, You always talk about how you wished someone would have celebrated your birthday and there was no way I was going to let my baby sister feel like shit today.” Wynonna answered

 

“And this was her idea, I was going to take you out, which we are doing tomorrow.” Nicole stated from the doorway.

 

“Haught Sauce there was the one who decided to decorate. And she is the one who did the cooking, all I did was open the flour.” 

 

Waverly couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled away, turning her attention to her girlfriend.

 

“I can't believe you actually remembered.”

 

Nicole just shrugged before closing the distance between them and loosely putting her arms around the smaller woman

 

“You are the most important thing in the world to me, there is no way I would forget something so important.” Nicole answered, causing Wynonna to roll her eyes.

 

“You two are so gross...I'm going to go finish setting up. You two do…. _ that _ but save the...Boom boom pow until I'm out of the damn house. I needed brain bleach the last time I overheard that!”

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Wynonna groaned aloud as she finished scrubbing the floor, trying to make herself busy so that she paid no mind to the noises that came from upstairs, but since her earphones had decided to go dead on one side there was only so much that she could do without completely leaving the house, which was out of the question because she was not going to freeze her ass off outside for no one.

 

_ One would think that they never got to see each other with how they get on. _

 

She thought with annoyance as she heard her sister yell out Nicole's name.

 

_ Whoever built this damn house didn't have privacy in mind. _ She thought as she headed toward the door _ screw this, I am going to need something stronger than beer to get me drunk enough that those sounds don't haunt my nightmares for the next three months. _

  
  
  
  


It was late when Wynonna finally stumbled into the house and she was obviously drunk.

 

However, she wasn't drunk enough to miss the fact that in the dim light of the fireplace sat a slumped figure, who seemed more interested in the flames than anything. She knew that there was no way that Waverly was awake at this time, so it only left one person.

 

“hey, ginger snaps, what are you doing awake? Don't you have to work tomorrow?”

 

Wynonna didn't even try to cover up the concern in her voice as she walked closer, her eyes narrowing a little when she saw that there were tear stains on the redheads face.

 

“Okay miss Haught to trot, what’s wrong? Because I know you weren't in this kind of mood early since I'm pretty sure anything within two miles heard you two.” Wynonna stated, taking a seat beside the other woman.

 

“I keep dreaming about that night…...the Massacre. I had blocked it out for so long and now, ever since I heard  **_his_ ** name I just keep seeing that night over and over in my mind.” Nicole admitted after a while, not expecting much of anything for a response except maybe an ‘it's in the past’ or something.

 

“I know the feeling. I relived the night that I shot my dad almost every night for the longest time.” 

 

Of everything Nicole expected to hear, this was not it.

 

“How did you get over it? All I can remember was the blood….there was so much blood everywhere and…” 

 

She managed to choke back a sob as her mind flashed to the chaos that had happened that night. She didn't even notice how rigid her breathing was getting until she felt an arm wrap around her.

 

“Think about something else haught stuff, hell tell me about anything that doesn't include bedroom time with my sister because  **_that_ ** I hear enough of whenever you spend the night.”

  
  
  
  
  


Waverly didn't know what to think when she woke up to an empty bed. Had Nicole gotten a call? Was everything alright? Getting up and heading downstairs she froze at what she saw. Her sister was asleep sitting up, an arm tightly wrapped around Nicole who was leaned against her side. 

 

Smirking Waverly quietly eased back up the stairs and grabbed her cell phone before creeping her way back to the living room, snapping a picture, after all, she knew that Wynonna would deny this up one side and down the other. Besides, it was cute and proof that her sister and girlfriend  _ could  _ get along if they wanted to.

 


End file.
